Gun
by nana-chan love naruto
Summary: Sebuah bencana menimpa keluarga Hiruma. Bagaimana nasib Mamori yang sekarang telah menjadi istri Yoichi? Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Hai semua Nana bikin cerita baru lagi nih ^^. Semoga para readers suka.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Yusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagakiri

**Gun**

Mamori Pov

Sekarang namaku Mamori Hiruma, nama yang indah bukan? Sudah 3 tahun yang lalu aku dan Yoichi menikah dan dikaruniai seorang anak, yang bernama Yota. Aku sangat bahagia sekali dan bersyukur kepada Kami-sama. Yota anak yang hiperaktif sekali. Siang ini Yota kutaruh di box tidurnya di kamarku, entah bagaimana caranya tiba-tiba Yota sudah ada di lantai dan bermain dengan mobil-mobilannya yang jatuh. Setelah kutaruh Yota di boxnya, aku pergi ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam. Hari ini aku berencana memasak kari untuk menu makan malam kami hari ini dan tentu saja dengan banyak daun mint.

_tuk tuk tuk dor_

Suara apa itu? Apa itu suara tembakan? Arah suaranya dari kamarku.

_Dor_

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Cepat-cepat aku berlari dan membuka pintu kamarku dengan kasar.

_Jduak_

Aku berharap Yota baik-baik saja. Tapi, itu hanyalah sebuah harapan, kenyataannya sekarang Yota terbaring dan memegangi tenggorokannya, seolah-oleh ada sesuatu yang menyangkut disitu. Aku segera memanggil ambulan. Tak berapa lama ambulan datang.

.

.

Hiruma Pov

Cih, sialan entah kenapa hari ini perasaanku tidak enak sekali.

"Hiruma-sama, sebentar lagi akan ada rapat," Asisten Sialanku mengingatkan.

"Keh, batalkan rapat itu! " perintahku sambil membereskan barang-barangku.

"Tapi, Hiruma-sama…"

"Kubilang batalkan ya batalkan aku tidak mau tahu," bentakku kepada Asisten Sialan. Aku segera mengendarai mobilku dan bergegas pulang.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sialan, aku tidak mendengar suara Anak sialan ataupun suara Istri Sialan. Aku ke dapur dan aku tidak melihat Istri Sialan, tidak ada. Aku membuka laptop sialanku dan melihat CCTV di rumah ini.

_Tik tik tik tik_

Dengan cepat aku melihat rekaman CCTV di dalam laptopku. Kulihat Anak sialan tidur di boxnya, tiba-tiba Anak sialan bangun dan mengambil pistol dari bawah bantalnya. Sejak kapan pistol itu ada disana? Kulihat rekaman sebelumnya ternyata pistol itu dia ambil tadi siang. Ia melempar mobil mainannya ke atas lemari, sebelumnya Istri Sialan menaruh pistol itu di sana ketika aku meminjamkannya ke Anak sialan. Setelah melempar mobil mainannya, pistol itu jatuh dan ia sembunyikan ke bawah bantalnya. Tidak berapa lama Istri Sialan masuk dan wajahnya kebingungan. Kupercepat rekaman CCTV saat ia mengambil pistolnya. Pertama-tama ia menembakannya ke tembok dan sedikit memantul. Jelas saja itu kan peluru karet. Lalu ia menembakannya ke mulutnya.

"KUSO!"

Apa-apaan Anak sialan itu, dia mau cepat mati apa. Bearti sekarang Anak sialan dan Isrti Sialan ada di rumah sakit sialan. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagiku untuk mengetahui dimana letak rumah sakitnya, langsung saja aku bergegas ke rumah sakit sialan itu.

.

.

Aku berlari kearah Istri Sialan. Istri Sialan sedang duduk didepan pintu UGD. Istri Sialan menoleh sedikit kepadaku dan berdiri. Dia menamparku dengan keras. Sebenarnya tamparan itu tidak berarti apa-apa untukku, tapi cukup untuk mengguncangkan hatiku. Cih sejak kapan aku punya hati.

.

Mamori Pov

"Hiruma bodoh!" kataku sambil menampar Yoichi.

Aku tak mempedulikan ada beberapa orang yang melihat kami. Yoichi terlihat sangat terkejut. Sejujurnya aku kesal dengan Yoichi yang mengajarkan Yota menembak. Padahal sudah kularang tetapi tetap saja Yoichi mengajarkannya. Akhirnya adakan kejadian seperti ini. Air mataku sudah keluar dengan deras.

"Ini semua salahmu Hiruma!" aku berteriak, menumpahkan semua rasa kesalku kepadanya.

_Grep _

Yoichi memelukku dan berbisik tepat ditelingaku.

" Panggil aku seperti biasa, lagi pula itu bukan hanya anakmu itu anakku juga," Bisik Yoichi.

Aku membalas pelukannya. Ternyata aku ini sangat egois tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Yoichi. Yoichi menuntunku untuk duduk kembali. Aku berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, namun suaraku tidak dapat keluar. Mungkin karena aku tidak sanggup untuk menceritakan kejadian yang sangat amat buruk bagiku.

"Sstt..sudah tak perlu kau jelaskan," kata Yoichi dan menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan mulutku.

_Hiks hiks _

Air mataku tak dapat ku bendung lagi. Yoichi memelukku, sangat erat. Aku sangat khawatir dan takut. Aku takut Yota tidak dapat bertahan.

"B-bagaimana kalau hiks Yota hiks ti.."

"Sudah tenang saja Anak sialan akan baik-baik saja," yoichi berusaha menenangkanku dan mengelus pe;an punggungku.

Entah berapa lama aku menangis, aku merasakan mataku sembap sekali dan aku mulai tertidur.

.

.

.

Hiruma Pov

Istri Sialan sudah tidur, kuputuskan untuk membawanya pulang ke rumah. Tadi aku sempat berbicara dengan dokter sialan. Tenggorokan Anak Sialan tersumbat peluru karet sehingga tidak dapat bernafas, mungkin umur Anak Sialan itu sudah tidak akan lama lagi. Bukannya aku tidak mengkhawatirkan Anak sialan, Anak sialan itu anakku juga. Orang tua sialan mana yang tidak akan khawatir jika anak sialannya seperti ini, termasuk aku. Ku angkat tubuh Istri Sialan, aku tidak peduli akan tatapan menjijikan dari orang-orang yang ada disini. Kuperhatikan wajah Istri Sialan sangat ketakutan, apa dia sedang mimpi buruk? Kubaringkan tubuhnya di dalam mobil. Ku kecup dahinya dan mengelus rambutnya pelan.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sialan ku baringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Jujur saja aku frustasi dengan keadaan seperti ini. Setelah bangun pasti Istri Sialan akan memarahiku, apalagi keadaan Anak sialan sedang kritis seperti ini.

"Arggh," kujambak rambuku pelan.

Cih, apa yang harus kulakukan agar Anak sialan itu selamat. Aku benar-benar bingung. Ku elus pelan wajah Istri Sialan yang sedang tidur, wajahnya masih ketakutan.

"Aku harus bagaimana Mamori?"

.

.

Mamori Pov

Aku sedang berada di taman bunga. Di sana ada Yoichi dan Yota disana. Tiba-tiba pemandanganku berubah menjadi kuburan. Sekarang aku berdiri di sepan salah satu batu nisan, disebelahku ada Yoichi yang menemaniku. Kulihat batu nisan di depanku. Batu nisan itu bertuliskan nama Yota Hiruma. Aku tidak salah lihatkan? Itu-itu tidak mungkin. Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Yoichi memelukku, wajahnya sangat sedih.

.

.

Aku terbangun. Kulihat Yoichi duduk dipinggir kasur. Aku langsung memeluk dia. Dia terlihat terkejut, namun dia tetap membalas pelukanku. Di dalam pelukannya aku mulai menangis.

" Yota hiks dia tidak kenapa-kenapakan? Hiks katakan padaku Yota hiks baik-baik saja hiks itu hanya mimpi kan?"

Yoichi mengelus rambutku dan mengecup singkat dahiku.

"Tenang saja Anak sialan baik-baik saja, lebih baik kau tidur lagi," jawab Yoichi.

Aku tahu Yoichi sedang berbohong. Aku tahu Yota sedang ada di rumah sakit sekarang, mungkin sekarang kondisinya sangat kritis. Tapi, entah kenapa jawaban itu yang ingin ku dengar dari Yoichi.

.

.

Hiruma Pov

" Yota hiks dia tidak kenapa-kenapakan? Hiks katakan padaku Yota hiks baik-baik saja hiks itu hanya mimpi kan?"

Sakit rasanya ketika kumendengar Istri Sialan bertanya seperti itu. Dia sangat terpukul sekali akan kejadian ini. Aku mengelus rambutnya dan mengecup singkat dahinya.

"Tenang saja Anak sialan baik-baik saja, lebih baik kau tidur lagi," jawabku.

Kuso! Entahlah apakah Istri Sialan tahu aku sedang berbohong. Istri Sialan mengangguk lemah dan kembali tidur.

.

Kemungkinan Anak Sialan itu bisa selamat hanya 1%. Karena, selama ini tidak pernah terjadi kejadian seperti ini. Tentu saja jika orang tua sialannyanya seperti aku mungkin akan banyak sekali kasus seperti ini. Tch, lebih baik aku tidur.

"Ini semua salahmu Hiruma!"

Kata-kata yang tadi Istri Sialan katakkan terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Kuso! Kenapa kata-kata itu terus berada di kepalaku.

.

.

**TBC**

Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Mina Nana datang XD

Mumpung banyak libur jadi bisa update agak cepet.

Tapi gara-gara ujian jadi lama ._. *plak kalo gitu sama aja XD

Selamat membaca para readers.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Yusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagakiri

**Gun**

Cahaya silau mengenai mataku, sudah pagi ternyata. Kulihat jam di dekatku, jam 06.00. Aku harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk Yoichi dan Yota Kulihat setan yang terbaring di sebelahku. Wajahnya gelisah entah kenapa. Aku mengambil handukku dan melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar mandi. Selesai mandi aku menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecilku yang sangat aku sayangi.

.

.

Sarapan sudah siap, waktunya membangunkan Yota dan Yoichi. Aku kembali memasuki kamarku kubangunkan terlebih dahulu Yoichi.

"You..You… bangun," kataku sambil menguncang pelan tubuhnya.

Yoichi menggeliat sedikit lalu menggeliat sedikit lalu kembali tidur.

"Mou, Yoichi ayo cepat bangun," aku kembali menguncangkan tubuhnya namun kali ini lebih keras.

"Cih, suaramu membuat telingaku sakit saja," kata Yoichi dan mulai bangun.

"Mou, kau berlebihan Yoichi," Kataku.

Aku berjalan ke box Yota, tetapi tidak ada Yota disana. Eng? Yota ada dimana? Sekejap aku jadi teringat bahwa Yota sedang ada di rumah sakit, sekarat. Seketika lututku lemas dan aku jatuh terduduk.

"Hei ist-Mamori," Panggil Yoichi.

Aku tak menggubrisnya.

"Yo-ta _hiks _Yo-ta itu semua cuman mimpikan?" aku menangis di depan box Yota, mimpi itu tidak akan terjadi bukan?

Aku merasakan ada yang memelukku dari belakang, pasti Yoichi.

"Sudah jangan terus-menerus sedih seperti ini, sudah cukup aku melihat anak sialan sekarat aku tak mau melihatmu begitu terpuruk seperti ini Mamori, anak sialan pasti akan selamat," Hibur Yoichi, tangannya mengelus kepalaku.

Tangisku mulai mereda. Aku harus berfikir positif. Yota pasti selamat dia anak yang kuat. Iya Yota pasti selamat.

.

.

Aku dan Yoichi sudah sarapan. Kami berdua sedang berada di rumah sakit. Kami langsung ke kamarnya. Ketika aku memasuki kamar itu terlihatkah Yota yang sedang terbaring lemah. Aku mengambil bangku dan kuletakan di dekat kasur Yota. Yoichi berdiri dibelakangku dan memegang pundakku. Kuusap pelan tangan kecil Yota, anakku yang sangat aku sayangi.

"Yota, kamu dengar suara kaa-san kan? Kamu harus kuat ya Yota demi Kaa-san sama Otou-san," kataku, walaupun aku tahu Yota tidak akan mendengar kata-kataku.

Tak ada respon dari Yota. Kurasakan nafas Yota semakin melemah bahkan hampir mendekati kata tidak ada.

"Yota kamu harus kuat, kamu harus bangun," kataku sambil menguncang pelan tubuhnya.

Yoichi sepertinya tau keadan Yota dia langsung memanggil Dokter. Takut, itulah yang kurasakan. Takut kehilangan anak satu-satunya. Dalam hitungan detik dokter memasuki kamar Yota. Dokter itu memeriksa detak jantungnya dan nafas Yota. Ia menggeleng perlahan.

"Maaf anak anda tidak dapat kami selamatkan, kami sudah berusaha sebisa kami. Permisi," jelas dokter.

Kata-kata dokter itu bagaikan menusuk hatiku. Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

"DOKTER SIALAN BODOH APA SAJA KERJAMU HAH?" Yoichi membentak dokter itu dan mencengkram kerah baju dokter tersebut.

"You…" aku memegang tangannya dan menatap matanya. Ada kemarahan dan kesedihan menyatu disana.

Air mataku sudah menggenang. Aku harus tegar, demi Yoichi, demi Yota yang sudah ada dialam sana.

"Cih, ayo pulang," Yoichi melepaskan cengkramannya dari kerahnya damn menarik tanganku untuk pulang.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah, suasana rumah benar-benar suram karena salah satu penghuninya telah tiada lagi di dunia ini. Aku baru memasuki ruang keluarga disana terdapat foto keluarga. Didalam foto itu ada aku sedang duduk memangku Yota dan Yoichi berdiri dibelakangku. Mataku tertuju kepada Yota yang sedang duduk dipangkuanku saat itu. Air mata yang dari tadi aku tahan sudah tidak dapat aku tahan lagi. Aku segera pergi ke kamar dan menjatuhkan diri ke kasur. Aku membenamkan kepalaku ke bantal. Perasaanku sekarang benar-benar campur aduk antara sedih, marah, dan kesal. Sedih karena aku tidak akan dapat lagi memeluk Yota, Mendengar suara kecilnya, mendengar tangisannya saat malam hari, ataupun bermain dengannya. Aku marah terhadap Yoichi, karena dia Yota meninggal. Padahal sudah berkali-kali aku memperingatinya dia untuk tidak mendekatkan pistolnya kepada Yota. Aku juga kesal kepada diriku sendiri. Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri kenapa aku tidak menjaganya? Kenapa aku lengah menjaganya? Kalau saja aku tidak lengah menjaganya pasti Yota tidak akan meninggalkan kami semua secepat ini.

"Aku tahu kau pasti marah padaku kan? Karena secara tidak langsung akulah yang membunuh anak sialan," kata Yoichi dia duduk dipinggir ranjang.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menoleh kearah Yoichi. Topeng _poker face_ yang biasanya dia pakai ia lepas. Wajahnya menampakan penyesalan, kesedihan, marah, dan kecewa. Aku duduk dan menghapus air mataku. Yoichi memelukku dan aku membalas pelukannya.

"Aku tahu aku yang salah karena telah membiarkan anak sialan memegang pistol itu bahkan meminjaminya pistol," bisik Yoichi tepat di telingaku, suaranya agak serak, Yoichi membenamkan kepalanya di pundakku.

Pundakku terasa basah. Apa Yoichi menangis? Seketika rasa marahku kepasanya hilang. Aku terlalu egois jika menyalahkan Yoichi terus menerus. Aku juga harus memikirkan perasaan Yoichi. Yah, walaupun dia setan tetapi dia juga manusia yang punya perasaan walaupun ia sendiri suka menutupinya.

"Memang sih awalnya aku menyalahkanmu tetapi sekarang sudah tidak kok. Kematian Yota adalah kecelakan bukan salah siapa-siapa," kataku dan mengelus pelan kepalanya. Air mataku kembali turun.

.

.

Normal POV

Mamori dan Hiruma masih menangis dalam diam, hanya isakan-isakan kecil yang terdengar dari mulut mereka. Perlahan isakan-isakan itu menghilang dan berganti dengan dengkuran halus. Mereka terlalu lelah untuk lebih lama menangis. Air matanya sudah habis terkuras.

.

.

.

R.I.P

Yota Hiruma

xx-xx-xxxx

terlihat semua mantan anggota DDb menangis terutama sang manager, sedangkan sang kapten menampakan wajah sedih yang sangat mendalam. Masing-masing mantan anggota DDB mempunyai kenangan-kenangan yang indah bersama Yota.

.

Seluruh anggota DDB sudah pulang. Tinggal Mamori dan Hiruma. Mamori masih menangis, Hiruma memandanginya sebentar.

"Ayo pulang Mamori," bisik Hiruma.

Mamori mengangguk pelan.

"Selamat tidur anakku saying," gumam Mamori sambil mengelus pelan batu nisan Yota dan berjalan pulang.

.

.

.

.

The End

Akhirnya selesai juga. Endingnya agak ngegantung ya? ._.

Review please.


End file.
